


You're Gift Enough

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Tohru buys him some new shirts, but Kyo doesn't care about the clothes as much as he cares about her
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	You're Gift Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after seeing screenshots from the anime and he's wearing the same thing in two different episodes. The poor boy needs more clothes.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru's rushing into the living room, a package in her hands.

Kyo puts the milk carton back into the fridge, turning toward her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What is it, Tohru?"

"I bought new shirts for you. I thought.. you know, you would nice in them. I hope you like my gift" Tohru blushes a bit, holding out the bag to him.

 _You're gift enough_ He thinks, dying on the inside. His face is becoming red. The fact that she thought of him and bought him something... of course she would. She's so precious in that way. 

He takes the bag from Tohru, looking inside. It's a collection of different shirts - a few long sleeves, a few regular t-shirts. They're all different colors aside from yellow, like that one shirt he's often worn.

"T-Thanks Tohru, I'll be sure to wear these." He smiles at her, using his free hand to place upon her head. 

Tohru smiles back. "I can't wait. I'm sure you will look handsome in them, Kyo... you look handsome in anything.."

He leans in, giving her forehead a light kiss. "You're a goof." He says with a smile, but deep down he's going to crazy over her comment. Does she think he's handsome? Could it be?

"It's-It's nothing, Kyo-kun!" She looks so flustered as well. 

_She's so cute... if only I could.. hug her, kiss her..._

_wait, what? kiss? Oh god.._

He feels faint, turning away from Tohru with the gifts in hand. "I'm-I'm going to try these on now." He says over his shoulder and leaves to head for his room. 

\--

The next day they have a conversation, he's wearing one of his new shirts. It's a green short sleeve. 

"You look good, Kyo-kun" Tohru compliments, as he slips on his shoes to head to Shishou's. 

He wants to say, _you too,_ but it feels so embarrassing so he settles with a nod in thanks.

"Say hi to Shishou-san for me" 

"I will." He turns and gives her head a light bop before leaving, unable to keep himself from touching her somehow. 


End file.
